The Moment
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Prompt: Blaine and Kurt get into a accident


One Shop

Prompt: Blaine and Kurt get into a car accident

They say that when you get into an accident, there's a moment. A moment, where everything is in slow motion, but it's the clearest moment you'll have for a while. After impact things are hectic and scary, but that moment is the thing that the victim will remember for the rest of their lives…

"Blaine, please change this song. I can't take anymore Katy Perry." Kurt moaned.

"No, Katy Perry is a goddess. I will not silence her." Blaine said. Kurt laughed, but reached for the radio controls. "No!" Blaine yelled as he reached to pull Kurt's hands off of the controls. They kept fighting and Blaine got distracted. He plowed through the stop sign and they heard a blaring horn from a pick-up truck coming from the other way. Blaine looked up and tried to swerve, but it was too late. The front of the truck collided with Blaine's side of the car and sent it flying across the street and into a telephone pole that collided with Kurt's side of the car. As the car swerved, they both felt that moment. The car moved slowly and they realized what was going to happen, but they couldn't do anything about it. Then BAM! The car collided and everything went black. Blaine woke up first. Through the black haze covering his eyes he could see glass everywhere and there was blood on his hands. Where was the blood coming from? He felt down his stomach and felt a giant shard of glass protruding from his lower stomach. Then he realized, What about Kurt? He looked over in the passenger seat. Kurt was slumped over with his head touching the dashboard. Blood was pouring from a cut, but it didn't look too deep. His arm was bent at a strange angle. There was no doubt about it. It was definitely broken.

"Kurt." Blaine moaned, but there was no response. He reached over slowly, wincing at the pain in his stomach and touched Kurt. He moved slightly so he wasn't dead. Blaine could feel the darkness overwhelming him again. He tried to stay awake, but the darkness was too strong. The last thing he heard was the sound of sirens speeding up the road.

Outside of the car the ambulances had just pulled up. They pulled out two stretchers and ran over to the car. The first paramedic opened up Blaine's side of the car and felt for a pulse. "I've got a pulse, but its weak." She said. "How's the other one?" She asked. Her partner opened Kurt's door and assessed his injury.

"His arm is definitely broken; he's got a serious laceration on his forehead. He's got a pulse, it seems strong. No other apparent injuries." He responded.

"Come help me get him out. He's critical." She yelled. He ran around to the other side of the car and helped to pull Blaine out and onto the stretcher. The other paramedics came running and got Kurt out on the other side and onto another stretcher. Then both teams of paramedics rushed off to their ambulances and sped off to the hospital. Once in route the darkness that took over Blaine weakened and he started to wake up.

"Where am I?" Blaine mumbled.

"Sir, you're in an ambulance. You were in an accident and you're going to be at the hospital any minute. Okay?" the female paramedic said.

"Kurt?" Blaine moaned and tried to sit up.

"Sir, you need to calm down. Kurt. He's in the other ambulance." She responded as she forced his back down on the stretcher. The ambulance stopped and the doors opened. A flood of doctors rushed towards the stretcher and they moved him inside. There was a lot of yelling as the herd of doctors assessed him injuries. "He's got deep lacerations on his arms and there's a foreign body stuck in the lower upper quadrant." He heard. Then he felt very dizzy and heard a lot of beeps from the monitors. "He's tachycardic and his BP is dropping" he heard someone yell. The darkness once again took over and Blaine was out.

"He's in v-fib." one of the doctors said. The head doctor sprang into action and yelled, "Charge the paddles" and then yelled "clear" Blaine felt a rush of energy into his body and the darkness fleeted one again. The surgeons started moving his bed and ran him into surgery. Kurt on the other hand had finally woken up. He didn't know what was going on. There was an IV in his hand and a doctor stitching his forehead back together. His arm hurt really bad and it was in a cast and a sling.

"Oww" he moaned.

"Welcome back sir. Is your arm hurting you?" A female doctor asked. Kurt nodded and she injected something into his IV. His arm began to tingle and the pain slowly ebbed away.

"Ummm, I like that." Kurt slurred. The female doctor laughed.

"That's the morphine." She said.

"Morphine, Good stuff." Kurt replied. "Where is Blaine? My boyfriend?" he asked.

"He was taken into surgery. I can go find out what's going on if you want." She replied. Kurt nodded and she walked away.

In the OR, the surgeons had just pulled out the shard of glass protruding from Blaine's abdomen and were stitching him back up. The lacerations on his arms were also stitched back together. They were finally finished after 4 hours and were moving Blaine up into recovery. When they got there, they positioned Blaine's bed in the corner just as they began wheeling Kurt down the hallway. The doctor's put Kurt's bed right next to Blaine's. Kurt reached over and stroked Blaine's hair. He was beginning to wake up from the anesthesia. "Hi honey" Kurt said.

"Hi" Blaine sleepily mumbled. "okay?" he asked.

"Yeah sweetie, we're both fine. Go back to sleep." Kurt said. Blaine closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Kurt held onto Blaine's hand and fell asleep too. The craziness was over and peace was finally present, but the moment was burned brightly into both of their brains.

**I apologize for all of the fancy doctor words. In addition to being a gleek, I'm also a Grey's Anatomy fan. **

**Cheat Sheet**

**Tachycardia: irregular heart beats**

**V-Fib: When the heat isn't beating anymore**

**Lacerations: fancy name for cut**


End file.
